Soft Kisses
by MsRainey
Summary: When Tifa has a nightmare about the past, can Cloud help get rid of them? Major CloudXTifa fluff and a bit of ZackXAeris


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final Fantasy 7

Note: I hope I kept them in character. Please don't bite me head off if you don't like it!

Thank you.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Cloud stood in the doorway in the shadows, watching as Tifa finished her story to the already asleep Denzel. This was his family. Ever since he had let go of his guilt after seeing Aeris and Zack in the church, he felt lighter.

_'All that Dilly Dallying'_

He recalled saying to Tifa. And when he felt her smile behind his back, he knew there was hope for the battle. But, the battle for what? Sephiroth? Or her heart? No, he could not think such things.

"Cloud?"

He snapped out of his thoughts."Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"she whispered. He shrugged and watched her face put on a smile and notion him to follow her, which he gladly did. She walked down the stairs and behind the counter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks." he so bluntly replied.

She nodded and once again smiled that radiant smile that could have any guy go weak in the knees like he had when he was younger and recently has again on some occasions.

"So, how were your deliveries today? You know Denzel misses you when you're away for too long." She wanted to add that she herself desperately longed for his company when he was gone as well.

"Yeah, I know..." Pause. "Do you..." Pause. "Do you think we're a family?"

He saw her stiffen for a moment. "D-Do you think we are?I mean what does your heart tell you." she relied placing a hand on her chest where her heart should be.

She watched him fidget. "Yeah, I think - I know we are."

Her eyes shined with relief. "Me too.". They spent the next while in a comfortable silence while she wiped the already clean counter top. He got up and waited for the question she always asked before either of them went to bed. "I'll see you in the morning, right Cloud?" but no. Tonight was different.

"I'll see you in the morning Cloud, sweet dreams."

Well, that was different, he thought as he nodded and made his way to bed.

He woke up to a knock on his door. 1:46 am his clock read. Grumbling, he went to the door and opened it and there stood Tifa, in her black cotton shorts and white tank, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful, even if she was messy looking. But what caught his eyes were the tears that were running oh so freely down her cheeks.

"Tifa...?" he questioned worriedly. He opened the door wider and led her to the bed. She sniffled.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" he asked as she sniffed again and wiped her tears. "I- I had a nightmare." she said in the smallest voice. His eyebrows shot up. Tifa? The planet's hero crying over a dream? But she continued.

"You-you died. Left me and Denzel. Didn't come back..." she sniffed. He was confused now. Tifa was crying over him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." she told him, now feeling foolish and embarrassed. "Tifa... I'm not going anywhere." he told her and gave her a rare genuine smile. Oh, how she loved his smile. "Thank you Cloud." she told him.

"Um, d-do you think... think that I could stay here. Tonight. With you?" she said slowly while her cheeks gave off a reddish hue. It was Cloud's turn to blush. "Um, sure." he said while she smiled and went under the covers. He planned to sleep on the floor but Tifa grabbed his wrist.

"No," she whispered, "Don't leave. Stay with me." He turned an even darker tone of red. His heart was beating erratically. Being this close to Tifa was overwhelming as he got in the covers next to her. They were starting to fall asleep until...

"I love you."

Both of their eyes shot open in the dark. Tifa turning red as tomato realized she had said that out loud.

With Cloud's glowing blue mako eyes on her made her even more uncomfortable. "I- I'm sorry." she said scampering out of bed. He once again grabbed her wrist. "What?" he asked her. "I- I- " she thought about it and there was no turning back now. "I said, I love you." she lowered her head and let her wine colored eyes water up. She didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes that she was sure to be there. Instead she felt a hand go under her chin and pull her face to his.

"Do you mean it?" he asked. She nodded. "Since we were kids." she added on.

Cloud's mind was soaring. His emotions were usually so easy to control. But now they were all over the place. His stomach was turning. Hesitantly he brought his lips down to hers for a soft kiss. Her eyes widened and tried to take in what was happening then she slipped them closed and enjoyed her first real kiss. When they broke apart they looked at each other for what seemed like ages. "I love you too Tifa." he spoke honestly. He did love her. With all his heart.

She couldn't have been happier. She kissed him again and when they broke apart they both lied back down.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered to her. She smiled again but her eyes remained closed. "No," she spoke. "You're staying right here." she placed his hand on her heart. "Yeah." he told her.

And there they lay in each other's arms.

Somewhere in the lifestream, A green eyed flower girl lay in the arms of a Blue eyed former SOLDIER.

"See? I just knew they would realize their love for each other!" she squealed.

"Duh, that's all Cloud talked about in SOLDIER was how he wanted to impress a someone special." he replied.

She giggled. "Hold me in your arms Zack."

And he happily complied.


End file.
